On the Edge
by Teacup Countess
Summary: Toaster is still being repaired. The Cutting Edge appliances decide to entertain Lampy, Radio, Kirby and Blanky with their experiences.
1. Truce?

**_A/N- Before I get to the main part of this tale, I have a bit of prologue to deal with. (This takes place during the movie)_**

**_1- Truce?_**

* * *

Toaster sat on Rob's desk. Springs and gears coming loose.

Plugsy hopped over to the four remaining appliances. "Look, uh, we..."

Lampy narrowed his eyes.

"We're deeply sorry," the computer said. "We were jealous."

The phone hopped over. "But Young Master knows best."

"Young master?" Blanky asked.

"That's what we've called him for years," Plugsy said.

"Do... do you think Toaster will make it?" Blanky asked.

The stereo joined the crowd. "If he can fix me, our chrome friend will be easy."

"We won't be cutting edge for long," The computer said. "In the future there'll probably be computers the size of magazines with the processing power of 20 of me."

"Or cordless phones!" the phone said.

"Music players that fit in someone's palm."

"Vacuums that can move in the presence of people!"

"Anyway!" Plugsy said. "How about we tell our tales of Young Master?"


	2. High Score

_**2- High Score**_

* * *

The computer hopped forward. "Since we're on slightly better terms, it's best to introduce myself. My name is Digit." Two pixel rectangles and a smaller square pixel appeard on his screen. "To tell you truth, Young Master mostly used me for games." The screen shifted to a space shooter game, then to a high score table.

"What kind of games? Scrabble? Checkers?" Lampy asked.

Digit shook his head. "Video games are the new wave of the future." His screen turned back to the space shooter. Digit moved the spaceship at the bottom. It fired at the enemy ships.

"A few weeks ago...

* * *

"Dang it!" Rob shrieked. "Computer won again."

He left the living room.

Digit woke up.

Buttons, an orange phone, walked up to him. "Why don't you go easy on him next time?"

Digit just smiled. "Easy on him? I love his reactions."

"Well, you're not earning yourself any popularity points with Young Master." Buttons walked off.

Go easy on him. Go easy on him. The words echoed in Digit's mind.

How could he go easy? When one has the game literally written into their code, how could they not win every single time?

"Feeling down?" an electronic voice asked.

"Buttons wants me to let Young Master win a few games." Digit looked up at the entertainment center. He called himself Clarence.

"Well, what's stopping you?"

"What's stopping me?" Digit asked, echoing the larger machine's words.

"Looks like you need a little convincin'?" A southern accented voice said. Toni, the toaster oven walked in. "Come in the kitchen and you'll see why." Digit followed Toni into the kitchen. Rob's calculus textbook was open on the kitchen table. Digit climbed up the chair and got a good look.

"The big test is next week." Toni told him.

Digit slowly raised the textbook to eye level. He could make out what the problems said, but it would be more difficult for a human.

"Now d'ya see?" Toni asked.

"Well, It takes a while for our human friends to obtain knowledge, but it's easy for computers." Digit replied. "I think I'll lower the difficulty a bit."

* * *

"I have a tendency to make it difficult for people to win," Digit explained. "I know the ins and outs of every program installed on me. So I decided to go easy on him. Studying for college took a lot out of him."

* * *

A few hours later, Rob finished his homework. He approached Digit and opened the "Ping" program.

Digit braced himself. Let him win. Let him win. That phrase repeated itself in his mind.

Every press of the key was a struggle.

"Just one game, Just one game." Digit repeated.

The score was tied. 5 to 5. One more point and the victor would be determined.

The little pixel square was headed for Digit's side of the virtual court. One tap to the north and Rob earned one more point.

"Yes!" Rob shrieked. "I won!"

He exited the "Ping" program, leaving Digit alone.

"Was that so bad?" Buttons asked.

"It wasn't." Digit admitted. "To be honest, it felt good to see him smile."


	3. Good and Clean

_**3- Good and Clean**_

* * *

The canister vacuum rolled up to Kirby. "Oh, so this is a Kirby vacuum?" One part said.

"The lady next door sells 'em," the other part said. "Never seen one up close?"

"Oh, so your little musical number..." Radio said.

"Musical number?" Victor, the hose asked.

Digit chuckled. "Oh, remember when we sang about all the things we can do?"

"The synth beat is hard to forget," the entertainment system chuckled. He then played a snippet of the song.

"Hey, uh," Vincent, the canister, said. "Did any of you clean, uh, where are you from?"

"The cottage!" All four of them said in unison.

"Yeah, did you clean up the place? We did all the time when Master and Mistress were home."

"How long did we spend in the cottage?" Lampy asked. He scratched his head.

The apartment appliances exchanged glances. "Well, last time they left us for the summer was five to six years ago. Anyway."

Victor twitched. "I was just out of the box when I cleaned the house the first time."

* * *

"Vincent! Vincent!" Victor shouted. He dragged his brother (A vacuum canister) towards a pile of crumbs. "Look at this mess."

Vincent groaned. "Why are you so happy about a mess?"

Victor turned to his brother. "I get to eat it!" Victor ran his "mouth" over the crumbs, sucking them up.

"And I'm the one left paying for it."

"Oh, relax, bro!" Victor chuckled.

The brothers moved to the next room.

A pink sewing machine caught their eye.

"Ooh, Sonya, would you look at that?" One part of the machine asked.

"And such an eye-catching color," Sonya, the needle part replied. "Our old vacuum cleaner was so drab."

"Grey is an ugly color, lime green is better," Sophie replied.

Compliments? And they have just been bought a few days ago.

Victor and Vincent drew closer.

"Oh, hello, ladies," Victor began.

Vincent just stared.

"How do you do?" Sonya and Sophie said in unison.

Vincent yanked on his brother's hose. "Victor, this is no time to flirt with anyone. We have to make sure the apartment's clean."

"Oh, sorry!" Victor said. "Talk to you later!"

Once out of the room, Vincent glared at his brother.

"No need to be so grumpy about it." Victor said. "We need to get along with the others."

Vincent gestured to the clock. "Master and Mistress will be home from work in thirty minutes. We have one more room to clean."

"All right," Victor groaned. They wheeled away to the living room.

Just this one room, Victor thought. Then we can socialize.

Vacuuming up clumps of dust, hair and discarded fingernails made Victor want to hurl. He reminded himself that a vacuum's duty was to clean up unpleasant things.

The table lamp, a purple pear-shaped thing calling himself Plugsy, watched the whole scene.

He nudged Clarence with his plug. "You never told me about the new guy?"

"I was sleeping when they brought him in," Clarence replied.

Victor and Vincent finished cleaning the carpet. They moved to the edge of the living room.

"Now, was that so bad?" Vincent asked.

"I'm not the one who has to taste everything," Victor retorted.

A man and a woman entered the apartment. The woman looked at the carpet.

"Steven," she asked her husband. "Why is the apartment always spotless when we come home?"

Steven shrugged. "I don't know, Betty. We don't have a maid or anything."

They walked past Victor and Vincent, who had stowed themselves away in a closet.

"If only they knew."


	4. In the Spotlight

**_4- In the Spotlight_**

* * *

Rob had left to go for dinner. The appliances made it to the living room.

"Well, is Young Master all right?" A feminine voice said. One of the spotlights twitched.

"We were so worried."

"It's not wise to yank stuff off a giant magnet." A third said.

Plugsy smiled. "Guys, these three ladies are Trinity." He turned to the lamps. "He's fine, girls."

"Thank goodness!" All three said in unison.

Trinity's leftmost head giggled. "Our other sisters are scattered throughout the apartment. We see a lot of things."

* * *

Trinity unfroze. Master, Mistress and their son had gone out to celebrate Master's promotion at work: Dinner and a trip to the store to buy a few things

"Well, what do you think?"

Luc, a tall lamp, twitched. "Mistress has her eye on a stereo, so I think that's one of our new friends."

Digit pointed his plug at an ad for an electronics store. He handed it to Luc who then showed it to Trinity.

"Hmm, Panasonic stereo? Comes in all different colors."

"Mistress likes the blue one."

* * *

Ongaku-san sighed. "I was the thing they purchased on that day. Luc will continue the tale."


	5. Welcoming Committee

_**5- Welcoming Committee**_

* * *

"Hey, Luc," Plugsy said to the tall lamp. "Your turn."

The tall lamp shook. "Well, I'm Luc. I'm a light tree, or at least that's what they call me. If circumstances weren't like this, I would've given you guys a proper welcome."

"Welcome?"

Luc laughed. "I'm kind of the welcoming committee around here."

"It was the day that I arrived here," the stereo said.

* * *

"Luc, you gotta see this," Plugsy said. He nudged the living room lamp with his plug.

"Is there someone new in the apartment?" He asked.

"You have no idea," Plugsy replied. The two lamps made their way to a boombox, sitting on the couch.

Luc got a closer look. "It's one of those Japanese goods."

The boombox came to life. His voice was an electronic Japanese accent. "Excuse me, but you're a bit too close."

Luc backed off. "I'm sorry."

The boombox shook. "So, this is my new home?" He looked around the room.

Plugsy walked forward. "Give him space." Luc said, pushing the table lamp away.

"What is your name?" Luc asked.

"My name?" The boombox scratched his "head" with his plug. "I haven't thought of that." He paused. "You may call me Ongaku-san."

Plugsy turned his attention to Luc. "Why not give our friend a tour of the place?"

Luc hopped away, Ongaku-san followed close behind. "You've already seen the living room." He gestured to the entertainment center. "This is Clarence." Then, he pointed at the phone "And that's Buttons." "Digit is over there in the corner."

The two made it to the kitchen. "Maxine." The mixer. "Melanger." The food processor. "Toni." The Toaster Oven.

A storage closet was the next destination. "Victor and Vincent."

"Who appointed him a tour guide?" Vincent asked.

"He did." Victor replied.

"And these are Sophie and Sonya." Luc said. The two began their return to the living room.

Sophie and Sonya came to life.

"Did you see the brand on him?" Sophie asked.

"I've never seen that one before." Sonya replied.

* * *

"He's from Japan, an Import," Luc said.

"You give tours?" Lampy asked.

"Well," Plugsy said. "We have to have someone to do it."

* * *

Ongaku-san climbed back on the couch. "Make sure you stay put when Master, Mistress and Young Master are home." Luc warned.

The boombox nodded.

Luc returned to his spot behind Digit and Buttons.

"Showing the New Guy around?" Digit asked.

Luc nodded. "He'll be a great addition to this house."

"What does a teenager need with a state-of-the-art boombox?" Buttons asked.

Digit raised one plug. "Oh, the usual."


	6. Top 40

**_6- Top 40_**

* * *

The stereo hopped over. "I remember being repaired."

"You're Ongaku-san?"

The stereo nodded. "Young Master said one of my speakers was coming loose." Ongaku-san detached one of his speakers, revealing a few taped wires. "From the way you speak, you've been used to play news and radio plays."

"What?" Kirby asked.

The stereo gave a slight chuckle. "We entertainment appliances can absorb whatever our masters play on us." He gestured to Digit. "He is primarily a game PC. And occasional word processor. Our old Black and white friend is mainly news and sitcoms. I'm mainly pop music."

* * *

Ongaku-san sat in Young Master's room, beside a collection of tapes. Young Master walked in, carrying a blank tape. He set it on his desk before leaving.

The boombox shook, instantly coming to life. He approached the blank tape and examined it.

Luc strolled over. "Wondering what that is?"

"It's curious." Ongaku-san said.

Luc took a close look at the tape. "It's a blank tape."

"Is he going to record something?" the boombox asked. Luc quickly looked behind him. Young Master was returning.

Luc darted back down the hall, while Ongaku-san returned to his place.

Young Master opened the tape, put a label on it and wrote, "For Chris." He walked back towards the kitchen.

Ongaku-san took the cassette tape and examined it.

Luc returned. "For Chris." he read. "Is Young Master in love?"

Ongaku-san set the tape down. "Perhaps."

* * *

"I'm a radio, but I'm also a tape recorder. He used me to make a gift for his love."

* * *

Later that same night, Young Master sat in his room. Ongaku-san had the blank tape in his "mouth". The radio was on to a pop station.

"And here's the latest from Claudia Lopez," the announcer said.

Young Master pressed record.

A bright, happy Latin dance tune filled the air. If there was no rule against moving in the presence of humans, Ongaku-san thought he might enjoy the rhythm.

The song ended and the record button was pressed again.

Young Master removed the tape from Ongaku-san and stuffed it in his backpack. "She's going to love it."

He left for dinner.

Ongaku-san shook, smiling.

* * *

Ongaku-san blushed. "Ah, the power of music."

* * *

It was the next day. Master, Mistress and Young Master were at work/school. The appliances had the house to themselves. Ongaku-san sat on the couch, talking with the others.

"And then, he hit record when that one song came on." he explained.

Toni stepped forward. "He's been thinkin' bout that Vazquez girl a lot."

"Our Young Master has a crush!" Melanger chuckled.

"Oh, he's getting so big," One of the sewing machine parts gushed.

Ongaku-san shrunk back. "Does this mean..."

"You might have helped earn Young Master a date?" Digit asked. "It depends. Does she appreciate the gesture?"

"Wait and See," Buttons replied.


	7. On Call

_**7- On Call**_

* * *

The phone hopped forward. "It won't be long until Toaster is in toasting condition. She still has a few dings that need hammered out."

Digit gestured to the phone. "This is Buttons. She's a good friend of mine."

"I can't believe Young Master is leaving in a while," Buttons said. "I've seen him grow."

"And what do you do?" Radio asked.

"What? Haven't you seen a phone before?" Buttons asked. "I help humans communicate." She paused. "And no, Young Master does not have an Uncle Emory. I wanted something to rhyme with what Digit said."

* * *

Buttons shook. Receiving a call always startled her. Mistress walked over and picked up her receiver.

"Hello?"

The other appliances drew back, worried that Mistress might turn around and spot them.

"Rob's in his room. I'll go get him." Mistress covered one end of Buttons' receiver. "Rob." She called out.

Rob walked down the hall and his mother handed him the receiver.

"Hello?" He asked. "Oh, Chris. How are you doing?"

Digit ducked behind a couch. "Buttons is quite popular in this house." He told Ongaku-san. "But I get the feeling she's going to be busy for a while."

"What do you mean?" the boombox whispered.

"Really? You will?" Rob asked. "Okay, see you at school tomorrow. Bye." He hung up.

Mistress walked to the kitchen.

* * *

"I'm popular, but sometimes phone calls startle me," Buttons said.

* * *

Buttons paused to regain her composure. "Buttons, are you all right?" Digit asked.

"What's this about Prom?" she asked, still a little stunned. "Young Master and his lady friend were talking about that for ages."

The other appliances shrugged.

"Some human thing," Plugsy admitted.

Buttons convulsed once more. The other appliances returned to their spots. Rob ran to get the phone.

"Hello? Oh, hi, Chris."

Plugsy peeked around the corner.

"Yes. You can use my mom's sewing machine."

Sophie and Sonya had their eyes focused on the phone conversation, smiling widely.

The conversation ended there.

* * *

"Oh, we were so happy!" Sonya said.

"About time someone remembers us!" Sophie added.

* * *

The family had to run errands.

"Oh, I thought we'd be locked in that back room without being used!" Sophie beamed.

"Just think! Chris'll be the best-looking girl in the whole prom!" Sonya replied.

"The sewing machine is happy," Digit uttered. "But what about you?"

Buttons shrunk back. She hated being put on the spot. "I'm just a way to communicate, Digit. I didn't play a part."


	8. Stitching Time

**_8- Stitching Time_**

* * *

"So, what happened?" the sewing machine asked.

"Oh, nothing," Victor said. "Just Young master was about to get crushed and was saved by a falling toaster."

"What?" Both halves of the sewing machine said in unison.

"That toaster we kicked out the window saved his life." Plugsy explained.

Both halves looked at each other.

"They're not so bad," Digit said. "Besides, isn't it your turn to explain... the week before prom?"

* * *

"Psst, Plugsy," Clarence said. "I've never seen Sophie and Sonya so excited."

"I've noticed." the purple lamp replied.

Sophie and Sonya sat in their spot, shaking in anticipation. They have been smiling since the call.

Today was the day Chris was coming over. Sophie caught herself looking out the window every so often.

"Is she here yet?" Sonya asked.

"No, sorry."

"I haven't been this anxious since Young Master was in the eighth grade play."

"Me too, Sonya, me too."

Sophie looked out the window one last time to see a car pull into the parking lot. "Quiet! She's here."

The sewing machine returned to inactivity.

Chris strolled inside, carrying a red dress. After threading the needle, she set to work.

"Just keep working." Sonya thought. "My, this is a very pretty dress. I wonder if Sophie can see it." The needle went in an out of the fabric, bringing two parts of the dress together.

Sophie just sat there. Occasionally, when she thought Chris wasn't looking, she sneaked a look at the dress. "Young Master's lady friend's gonna look lovely."

Chris finished the job and removed the thread. After packing up her things, she left.

Sophie and Sonya exchanged glances.

"About time we get used." Sonya began.

"Are we that forgettable?" Sophie added.

"Does anyone forget about the big pink sewing machine?"

"Wait, Mistress used us to mend a dress shirt a few days ago."

"Sorry. I'm a little forgetful."

"Wow, ladies," Plugsy said. He entered the room. "How does it feel to make something fashionable?"

Both Sophie and Sonya laughed. "Oh, I wouldn't consider it runway material."

"But I do admit it looks nice."

"Were those sequins?"

"And a big faux-flower on the bodice?"

"She's going to be beautiful."


	9. Worth a Thousand Words

**_9- Worth a Thousand Words_**

* * *

"So, what exactly are you?" Radio asked Clarence.

"I'm an entertainment complex," Clarence replied. "I'm basically a fancy projector. They use me to show photos on occasion. Vacations, important events..."

"Prom night," Sophie uttered.

"Oh, yes, after prom, I displayed photos."

* * *

"Our Young Master enjoyed his time with the girl he loves," Clarence began.

"So, where's his parents?" Plugsy asked.

"Getting some photos developed. Young Master wishes to immortalize his memories." Digit replied.

The sewing machine gasped. "Pictures?" Both sides said in unison.

"Wait, young master went to a dance?" Victor asked.

"How come we didn't know?" Vincent asked.

"We don't get out much, except to clean." Victor replied.

Luc looked out the window. "Oh, no, they're back. Everyone back to your spot!"

The apartment was a mad scramble as the appliances returned to where they belonged.

Rob walked through the front door, holding a series of slides. "Mom, Dad, I want to show you some of the pictures I took."

"After dinner, Rob." His mother said.

* * *

"It took a while for them to come back, but when they did..."

The sewing machine giggled. "Oh, it was beautiful."

* * *

The family sat on the sofa as Rob loaded the slides into Clarence.

The first photo was of Chris, smiling at the camera. She wore that red dress. Her hair and makeup were impeccably done.

"And here's Chris!"

Sophie and Sonya tried their hardest not to squeal in joy.

The next picture showed Rob and Chris standing in front of the school. Rob was dressed in a nice suit. A red carnation was pinned to his lapel.

Smiles crossed the faces of the appliances. They struggled to hide their joy.

"And here's some of the decorations."

The smiles faded.

"I could decorate better than that!" Luc whispered.

Another picture of Rob and Chris. The smiles returned.


	10. What's Cooking

**_10- What's Cooking_**

* * *

The food processor and the toaster oven hopped over. "I'm beginning to feel sorry about zappin' her." The toaster oven said.

"But she did save Young Master, and that counts," the food processor added.

Both of them turned to face the four.

"Ever heard of bake sales?" The toaster oven said.

"We worked our hardest."

* * *

Master and Mistress were away for groceries when Luc discovered something.

"Light City High Bake Sale?" Luc read. A flyer was sitting on the coffee table. "Toni! Melanger! Get in here."

The food processor and the toaster oven leaped off the counter and headed for the living room. Luc showed them the flyer.

"You two will be busy. There's a bake sale at the high school."

Melanger rested his chin on his plug. "I wonder. What treats does Mistress want to whip up this time around?"

"Oh, honey, this machine can take whatever is made."

"No matter how messy?" Melanger asked.

"Non-stick surface, sugar!" Toni declared. "Anything you can throw at me, I will cook evenly." She paused. "And I'm so easy to clean!"

Luc walked to the kitchen and found a recipe on the kitchen counter. He lifted it.

"Banana Muffins. Mistress is predictable, but we love her." He turned to Melanger and Toni, who had followed him in. "Are you ready for war?"

The two appliances nodded.

"War is not a good analogy for this situation," Digit began.

"I'm using a metaphor, Digit," Luc said.

"I'm sorry if I cannot understand metaphors; I am more of a mathematical mind," Digit said, slightly laughing.

* * *

Digit chuckled. "We computers can't understand figurative language."

* * *

The day before the bake sale arrived. Mistress was in the kitchen, making those muffins. Melanger was in charge of mixing; Toni did the actual cooking.

Hours (and enough muffins to feed an army) later, Toni and Melanger were spent.

Mistress went somewhere to get things to store her creations.

"Gosh, we worked hard today."

"Indeed," Melanger replied. "The bake sale will be a hit."


	11. Illuminating

_**11- Illuminating**_

* * *

Plugsy was the last one to step forward. "I've been sitting on that small table for about ten years. I've seen a lot of things." He glanced at Toaster. "And just in time, she just needs a few more finishing touches.

* * *

Plugsy sat in his place, watching Young Master fill out a college application.

The lamp took one look. "Veterinary program?"

Young Master finished the paperwork and gently slipped it into the envelope.

Mistress then took him to drop off the paperwork.

Clarence came to life.

"It's a shame our time with Young Master will be cut short." he said.

Digit shook his "head". "Who will I utterly crush at Ping?"

Buttons just looked at him.

"I mean, who will I play Ping with?"

"Much better," Buttons replied.

"He's not accepted just yet," Luc replied. "Those take time."

Distant sniffling came from the sewing machine's room.

"He's growing up so fast!" Sophie sobbed.

"It was only yesterday that he was playing with blocks in the living room."

"And now he's applying for college."

* * *

The wait for an answer was long. Master and Mistress checked the mail frequently.

The letter finally came.

Young Master tore it open. He sat beside Plugsy's table.

Plugsy looked over the letter. A smile crossed his face.

"He's going to college," He whispered.

Young Master rushed to his mother, showing her the letter. "I got in!" He shouted.

"That's great, Rob," she replied.

He walked over to Buttons and dialed Chris's number.

"Chris, I got in."

A pause. "You going to the same school too? That's great!"

* * *

Toaster awoke on the table. Buttons handed her a mirror. "Are you all right?"

Toaster glanced at her reflection. "I'm fine?"

Blanky hugged her. "You're okay."

"And our Cutting Edge friends offered an olive branch," Radio said. He gestured to the other appliances.

"Take good care of him for us, Sugar," Toni said.

"I will," Toaster said.


	12. Return for the Summer

_**12- Return for the Summer**_

* * *

"Plugsy! Where are you?" Toni called out. She turned to Luc. "Does he always do this?"

Luc shook his head. "Only when you say he's in need of repairs."

Digit hopped out down the hall. "Maxine and I looked in Master and Mistress's room. No sign of our runaway table lamp there."

Ongaku-san appeared at the end of the hall. "He can't be in Young Master's Room."

"Okay, are there any places we haven't looked?" Clarence asked.

All sets of eyes focused on the bathroom door.

"Now who's going in?" Toni asked.

"I'm too big to fit through the door!" Clarence said.

"I will!" Maxine said. The mixer pushed the door open.

* * *

The curling iron sitting on the sink uncurled her cord.

"Oh, hi Maxine. How's it going?"

Maxine looked around the room.

"Have you seen a three-legged purple lamp enter?"

A smile crossed Carol's face. Her husband, a shaver called Beardsley, chuckled.

Carol tossed herself towards the shower curtain. taking the curtain in her "teeth". She pulled the curtain back, revealing Plugsy hiding in the tub.

"We've been looking all over for you!" Maxine said.

Plugsy looked around.

"Well, you caught me."

"How'd you get into the bathtub in the first place?" Maxine asked.

Beardsley spoke up.

"Well, he climbed up on a shelf and got into the tub that way."

"You're going to the repairman whether you like it or not."

* * *

Rob pushed open the apartment door. "Mom, Dad, I'm back!" He carried his appliances back with him.

After a heartfelt talk, the McGroartys agreed on going out to dinner.

Digit shuddered. "He's home," he said.

Plugsy looked at him. "And who have you been playing Alien Assault with?"

"Me?" the computer said. He showed his high score table.

"Hmm, tomato, hairbrush, cheese... what have you been writing on your high score table?"

Digit had a sheepish grin. "I get crazy when I'm alone." A message appeared on his screen. "Resetting high score table."

Lampy hopped over.

Plugsy smiled. "So how were the dorms?"

"Tiring!" Lampy said. "I got a real workout there."

"He found out where appliances come from," Radio chuckled.

"Should I tell them about last week?" Digit asked.

Plugsy hid behind a plant.

"About how you hid in the bathtub because you were scared of being repaired?"

"Don't!" Plugsy blurted out.


	13. McGroarty Family Vacation

_**A/N- Just because the main part of the story's over, does not mean the story's over.**_

_**13- McGroarty Family Vacation**_

* * *

Plugsy spotted a flier for the Grand Canyon on the coffee table. "Guys, do you know what this means?"

The other appliances gathered around the coffee table.

Lampy took a look at the flier. "Grand Canyon."

"Master, Mistress and Young Master are going on vacation." Plugsy said.

"Vacation?" Sophie and Sonya said in near unison.

"Last time they went camping in the woods."

"The mosquitos were the size of baseballs."

"Or was that an exaggeration?"

"Anyway..."

"We'll have the house to ourselves for about a week," Digit said.

* * *

Blanky watched as Rob put the last bag into the trunk. Toaster hopped over. "Don't worry; he'll come back."

"He always does," Clarence said.

"There'll be a place for him."


	14. A little Chat

**_14- A little chat_**

* * *

The days in Apartment A113 were relatively calm.

* * *

Rabbit Ears had an ad for IBM computers. Digit sighed.

"Well, the new thing has already appeared on the scene for me. I should've known."

"I... uh... don't know what to say."

Digit sighed. "It's all right. That's the problem with being cutting edge. When the new thing comes around, humans might just abandon you."

Clarence piped up. "The new thing has been on the market for a while. If Master and Mistress wanted to get rid of you, they already would."

Digit's smile returned.

"Plus, money has been a bit tight as of late," Clarence said. "Humans can't be throwing away things willy-nilly." His gaze darted to Kirby.

"You're still around because your brand is sturdy."

Kirby backed up. "Me?"

"You've been around for a couple decades, well at least that's what I think," the entertainment complex said. "And you, Toaster. Master repaired you because you make good toast."

Toni paused. "We had a plastic toaster a while ago. Poor thing didn't even last a month."

"And she made terrible toast."

Toaster felt herself get a little hot. Blushing?

* * *

The McGroarty family returned a couple days later.

"Good job, guys," Plugsy said. "We spent a week without tearing each other to shreds."


End file.
